Watermelon
by sourw0lf
Summary: Gin invited Toshirou to a friendly picnic with his weakness - watermelon. Will the temptation get to Toshirou? Or will Toshirou be the temptation? Yaoi, MalexMale, ShiroGin.


**This is a birthday fic for To****shirou, 20th**** December.**

**Happy birthday, Captain Hitsugaya!**

**Warning: Contains yaoi, malexmale, sexual situations.**

**Don't like, DON'T read.**

**Pairing: GinShiro (Toshirou Hitsugaya and Gin Ichimaru.) Implied GinAizen (Gin Ichimaru and Souske Aizen.)**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**I don't own anyone or anything Bleach. All rights belong to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"Ahhh, Toshirou-san, want some watermelon?" The third division captain asked casually, taking a seat beside the tenth division captain as the hot summer sun blazed down upon the two silver-haired taichou.

"I don't understand the point of this 'picnic' of yours, Ichimaru-taichou. Can't I just go back to my work?" Toshirou complained, tossing the other a look. "What's with the sudden invite, anyway?"

"Yer no fun, y'know that? Don't be all work," Gin gave a rough pat to the other's back, the usual fox grin on his face. "Now have some watermelon, yeah? I know ya like it." The third division captain forced a slice of the tasty fruit in front of the other, grinning at him. Why did it have to be watermelon? Toshirou had always loved the juicy, red fruit. The sweet always striking his taste buds perfectly. He hadn't had any in years, though. Once he'd taken up the position of captain he threw away all of his childish pleasures.

It wouldn't hurt to have it just once though, right? It had been a while... He took hold of the slice in his small hands, looking up at the other wearily. "That's the spirit!" The southern man shouted, laughing a little before taking a slice of his own. The third taichou looked down at the fruit, tempted by everything about it. From the bright red colour to the juice dripping down onto his fingers, beckoning him to lick it off.

"Just... Don't tell Momo. She's been trying to get me to have watermelon for a while, now...," he said quietly to the other before he took a big bite, the sweet flavour hitting his tongue. He felt the juices of the ripe fruit drip down his lips and to his chin, making a mess of himself. He quickly ate the chunk in his mouth, setting the slice onto the blanket laid out for them so he could remove his captain robes. He didn't want to get the white material covered in the red juice. That would just make him look like he came from a murder scene.

Toshirou rolled up the sleeves of his shihakushou, picking the watermelon back up. He could feel the slitted eyes of the other watching him, making him a bit suspicious. He'd never really been fond of this man... It wasn't that he didn't like him, it was more that he thought he was a bit suspicious. You know, the kind of guy you would feel uneasy around. And, in most situations he was. During captains meetings he would feel a bit awkward when the other would walk into the room, the look on his face never changing.

It was just something about the man. But, he set that aside for now. He was apparently more comfortable around him than he thought he was if he was willing to just sit down and have a bite to eat. Those eyes, though... Even if they never seemed to open he still felt as if he was being watched by the other. Choosing to ignore it he took another bite of the fruit, a seed coming with the bite. He spit it out onto the ground, having mastered the 'art' when he was a child.

"Good, ain't it?" He heard the other suddenly say, turning his head with a full mouth. He quickly swallowed, not wanting to be rude with a full mouth. He nodded his head once, looking at Gin's slice before tilting his head to the side.

"You haven't even taken a bite of your's, Gin," he said, looking back up to the other's face. He took another bite of his own, the juice dripping down his chin and over his neck. It made him shiver a little, the heat from the sun quickly starting on drying the juice. He went to reach up and wipe it away, only to have his arm suddenly grabbed by the other. He looked up at the fox with a confused expression, blinking.

"I'm not interested in eatin' watermelon, Shiro," he said, his grin disappearing instead of widening. His slits of eyes cracked open, the red colour shocking the other momentarily. "Ya look more tasty in my opinion." The shorted captain froze when the other leaned down to lick up the line of watermelon juice on his neck, a shiver shooting down his spine. That tension he'd always felt around this man... Was it sexual tension? That would explain why it suddenly spiked.

"Captain Ichimaru," he'd brought himself back together now, his tone firm, "what are you doing? Release me."

"I'm afraid I can't be doin' that, _captain_," the other whispered in his ear, reaching down to the slice of watermelon in the small hands, squeezing it so a decent amount of the juice got onto his hand. He reached beneath the blue eyed captain's shihakushou, rubbing the sticky juice all over his chest. "I'm still hungry, y'know?" He pushed the smaller down into the blanket, using their size difference to his advantage.

Gin quickly untied the complicated knots of the shihakushou, pulling the material from the captain's torso, revealing the sticky chest. His grin had returned, though his eyes remained open, gazing down at the other. He licked up the drying juice, enjoying the sweet flavour mixing with Toshirou's own flavour. He waited for the juice around the little pink nipples to dry, giving him a reason to suck at them.

"Stop this, Ichimaru! What do you think you're doing?!" The smaller shouted, trying to push the other off. His back arched up a little when a tongue came down to flick over his nipple, a soft noise escaping his lips.

"Calm down, Shiro. I'm just... Cleanin' ya off. Keep still, will ya?" the fox wrapped his lips around a little pink nipple, sucking at it gently. He felt the smaller body shake a little, his back arching up into the touch. Gin popped the hardened nipple from his mouth, licking across the distance between the two to take the other into his mouth, 'cleaning' that one too.

"G-Gin... St-_ahh_...," the poor boy couldn't even form a sentence. He probably wasn't used to this, though. He was awfully young – hundreds of years old but still a child in the age of the Soul Society. He'd obviously never been touched like this. It would have frightened the third division captain if he had already.

Once Gin had finished 'cleaning' the boy up he pulled away, looking down at the little red nubs, chuckling a little at how they'd hardened. "Ain't ya responsive?" He said softly, running his hands up the small body. Their lips pressed together in a soft kiss, the younger of the two too confused to really know whether or not to respond.

As they kissed Gin tried to be sneaky in removing the bottom half of the small shihakushou. He knew the other wasn't stupid, though, small hands quickly shooting down to stop his work. The blue eyed shinigami pulled from the kiss, glaring up at the other. He'd come to his senses and he wasn't going to give in just like that.

"That's enough, Gin. I have work to get back to. I don't know what's gotten into you, but-" he was cut off by soft, thin lips on his own again, shocking him into silence. Gin pulled away, chuckling softly.

"Ya talk too much," he said simply, taking the small hands from his own to hold them above his head. With his free hand he started to pull the shihakushou down, the other's eyes widening as he started to struggle. Gin pouted a little, finally getting the shihakushou from the kicking legs.

"It ain't that bad, is it?" The third said, running a hand down the milky thigh, his fingertips ghosting over the pulsing erection. "This here says ya want it. Yer body always knows best, y'know? I think ya'd better trust it. I'm sure ya don't pay much attention to it with all that work ya got goin' on."

The smaller shivered when his cock was touched, his hips bucking into the hand. The forest was quiet around them, the cherry blossom trees rustling in the wind, pink petals falling around them. The romantic scene was filled with the panting breaths of a certain taichou, his small, lithe body arching off of the soft soil beneath them.

Gin had leaned down close to Toshirou's ear, kissing the shell of it softly. "Do ya trust me?" He whispered, his fingertips prickling over his naval and hips, teasing him lightly. There was a long pause between both of them, neither doing nor saying anything. When the silence became too tense for the taller he lifted his head, looking down at the other.

They shared eye contact for a moment – if it could be called that in Gin's situation – before Toshirou looked off to the side, a pink colour tinting his cheeks. He nodded his head a little, glancing at the other from the corner of his eye before looking away again. His fingers twitched as his wrists were released, his arms moving hesitantly to wrap around the other's shoulders.

Gin smiled, kissing the soft cheek. He began to immediately explore his body, running his hands all along the smooth skin. He turned the boy's head to face him, pressing their lips together softly. He started to stroke the hard cock in a slow pattern, earning moans from the tenth division captain. His hips started to roll up into the hand, his mouth falling open as he was touched by the other.

"_A-Ahhh... Nahh...,"_ the smaller moaned, his hips moving erratically with the motions of his hands. Gin watched the boy's eyes glaze over, his body experiencing new things. He was still a child, after all. The fox kissed along the tenth's jaw, moving down to his neck as he worked at the leaking erection.

With his free hand he reached over to a slice of the watermelon, smirking a little as he got his fingers wet with the juice. He watched Toshirou look at him curiously, still seeming to try and keep some composure through the haze. Gin just grinned, continuing with what he was doing. He brought his coated fingers down to the tight hole, pressing one to the entrance.

The tenth division captain gasped, his eyes widening. He shook his head quickly, the arms around the broad shoulders tightening. Gin slowly pushed a finger in, feeling the other tighten around him. He leaned down to press their lips together, knowing it would feel awkward. He knew it felt awkward when Aizen first... That didn't matter.

"Gin... It, it feels weird," Toshirou whispered, writhing around beneath the other. "Stop... T-Take it out," he mumbled, pouting up at the fox. Gin just chuckled, pressing their lips together softly. "It'll feel better. Promise."

The tenth captain looked up at him with teary eyes, nodding his head. The third captain started to move his finger in and out slowly, feeling the other slowly start to get used to it. Soon for the tenth it wasn't enough, the tight hole twitching with want. His hips started to buck down on the other, the mixture of pleasure from his cock and his ass making an odd sensation in his abdomen.

"Another... Put in another," the blue eyed boy begged, flinching a little when a second finger was added. It was amazing how much of a difference one finger made. Toshirou buried his face into the crook of Gin's neck, his breath picking up speed. The sooner he got used to it, the better it would feel. He wanted to get to better, _bigger_ things. Speaking of bigger things, he hadn't done anything to give the third any pleasure...

Toshirou looked down at Gin's shihakushou, smirking a little through his panting at the sight of the throbbing erection pushing against the front of his pants. The short captain reached down, massaging at the hard cock. He blushed a little when his hips bucked down into the small hand, the moan against his ear making his cock twitch. He started to palm at his cock, his movements a bit awkward and innocent. He was inexperienced in all areas of this field.

"Yer so cute, Shiro," he whispered, kissing the younger captain's cheek. He picked up the speed of the hand on his cock as he slipped in the third finger, the smaller gasping. His muscles clenched around the three fingers, his jaw clenching. He could smell the sweet scent of the watermelon, blushing at the fact that the juice was being used to prepare him. He didn't know when he'd agreed to – well, more like admitted to wanting that cock. Maybe that feeling he got around the other was some kind of hidden desire. Whatever it was, he was craving it.

Toshirou had gotten used to the fingers quicker this time, already having been through two. Once he got used to the feeling he started to rock his hips, looking up at the other with half lidded eyes. He pulled the grinning man down into a deep kiss, his tongue inexperienced but he still used it, tangling it with Gin's. He moaned into the kiss, his cock twitching in the large hand. He pulled from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. He licked it away, reaching down to pull the third captain's hands away from him.

"I...," he tried to let the other know what he wanted but was too embarrassed. He looked off to the side, a red tinting his cheeks. The hand on the larger man's cock tightened, his ice blue eyes looking up at the other. "This," was all he said, too embarrassed to say much else. His blush darkened when Gin nodded, removing his clothes. Toshirou watched carefully, taking in every move. He'd always had a secret want to see this man's body. Was he long and thin? Long and built? Was his body feminine or masculine?

The tenth captain could have sworn he drooled a little when he saw the long, thin body, though it wasn't sickly. He had just the right touch of feminine and masculine in him. He couldn't help but envy the other. He was short and thin, lacking in anything masculine, still having his child-like feminine features. He looked up at the grinning man, pressing their lips together softly.

The tenth division captain let out a soft gasp into the kiss when he felt the head of Gin's cock at his entrance, pulling from the kiss in surprise.

"It might be best if ya hold on," Gin warned, wrapping his arms around the small torso. He'd never really noticed how small the boy really was. Maybe it was because of the large clothing they wore that made him look bigger. But now that he was holding him he could really feel and see how small the other was. He hadn't realized he was staring at the other's body – maybe a little too long.

"W-What are you looking at? Get on with it...," the tenth captain mumbled, wrapping his arms around the third's neck. Gin chuckled, rubbing his back soothingly. "Sorry, yer just adorable." Hitsugaya blushed, lacing his fingers into the silvery, almost purplish hair. He closed his eyes when warm hands rested on his thighs, pulling his legs up around the thin waist. His short legs just barely made it around his waist, his ankles hooking together to hold himself there.

"Hold yer breath," and Toshirou did just that, taking in a deep breath and holding it, biting his bottom lip and squeezing his eyes shut tight when he felt the other start to push in. He knew three fingers wasn't enough – he'd come to see that Gin was _huge_. He'd get used to it just like the fingers, though. Before he knew it the large cock was all the way inside him, calloused hands meant for a zanpatu-tou massaging his back soothingly.

Gin didn't start thrusting just yet but he did start to roll his hips against Hitsugaya's, trying to help with getting him used to it as well as getting a bit of friction for himself without hurting the other more than he needed to. Toshirou could feel the pain start to go away, feeling little hints of pleasure here and there. His eyes fluttered open to close again, his lashes resting against his cheeks lightly. His mouth fell open, his lips quivering a little. His eyes cracked open to look up at the other with lust, his thighs twitching. His look was firm and demanding.

"_Move,"_ his tone was also firm and demanding, coming out as more of a feral growl. Gin nodded, his usual grin swiped from his lips. He started to move his hips in a slow, even motion, his lips parting as he started to feel the pleasure. Toshirou was _tight_ and he loved it. Topping was so much nicer... Well, bottom was probably nice, too, if you were willing. He wouldn't know about that, though. Aizen had always been... Rough.

Red eyes focused on a perfect, pale body, his hips picking up speed when the boy arched in his arms. He'd never seen anything so beautiful. It was a shame his time in the Soul Society was short. If it weren't for this little picnic he'd probably never see Toshirou again before he left. It was good that he got this little meeting in – it was even better that he wasn't denied by the other.

As Gin's hips picked up Toshirou's own hips would meet each thrust, some drool trickling down the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Gin couldn't help but watch the beautiful face and beautiful body, his cock twitching inside of the tight heat. He was almost there and judging by the way the tenth was moaning he was, too.

"G-Gin.. I think I'm... I think I'm _coming_," the tenth captain moaned out, his eyes squeezing shut as he arched up, a loud shout of the third's name escaping his lips. His thighs twitched as he came all over their chests and abdomens, his toes curling into the blanket. His eyes widened when he felt a warmth inside of his ass, moaning as he felt the other come inside of him. He collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily as he tried to compose himself.

Toshirou gazed up at the other, snuggling against the warm body as he was pulled close to the other. He flinched a little and his toes curled when he felt the other pull out slowly, the sensation odd. He shivered a little as he felt the warm come trickle from his hole, cooling some. "I love you, Gin," he whispered, pressing their lips together softly.

"I love ya too, Shiro."

"Ya didn't have ta nearly kill 'im, y'know," Gin called across the room as Aizen walked in, his usual grin a solemn look.

"Why should it matter? You're never going to see him again anyway. At least, not in a _friendly_ way," Aizen remarked, smirking at the other.

"I know, just don't kill 'im, okay?" Aizen just chuckled and left the room, leaving Gin to his thoughts. For a moment he wondered if Toshirou was looking out at the same moon, watching it as he was. But that wasn't possible. Toshirou was gone. In a whole other universe.

* * *

Toshirou lay in his hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. The lights were off, his eyes having trouble focusing. He'd barely survived and most were grateful that he had. Momo was still in her hospital bed, recovering from her horrific wound from the same man that nearly killed him. But that wasn't what was bothering him. He was in pain. The memory of watching Gin escape to Hueco Mundo with that traitor... No, they both were traitors now. He felt like he was dying, and not from his wounds. How could he have just lied like that? It felt like not too long ago they were sharing watermelon and kisses and so much more. He felt a lump in his throat, his hands clenching into fists. For a moment he wondered if Gin was looking out at the same moon, watching it as he was. But that wasn't possible. Gin was gone. In a whole other universe.

And for the first time, two Soul Reapers cried.

* * *

**I'm really happy with how this one came out. I love the ending as well as the whole plot to it. I hope you all enjoy as well, I worked really hard on this! Happy Birthday again, Toshirou!**


End file.
